Max Schneider
Maxwell George "''Max"'' 'Schneider ' (born June 21, 1992) is an American singer, dancer, actor, model and musician. He began performing at the age of three, and he hasn't stopped ever since. Now as of today Max Schneider is on the hit Nickelodeon television series How to Rock. Biography He began his professional career in the musical, 13, on Broadway where he met Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande from Victorious. Shortly after 13 closed, Max booked a guest star role on Law and Order SVU. He has also appeared on television shows such as One Life To Live and The View. In January, 2010, Max was lucky enough to be chosen out of 6,000 applicants to attend the YoungArts Program in Miami. He was one of twenty theater finalists, and he specialized in musical theater at the program. He studied with incredibly talented performers such as Liv Ullmann, Malcolm Gets, and Kevin Carroll. In early May 2010, Max walked into a go-see casting shoot for Dolce & Gabbana's ad campaign. A week later he was posing arm in arm with the music icon Madonna, for world renowned photographer Steven Klein. Max appeared in 7 photos in the campaign. The Dolce & Gabbana ad campaign appeared in fall of 2010. In 2011 Max filmed his first pilot co-starring in a new series for Nickelodeon called How to Rock, playing Zander Robbins. The series was picked up shortly after and started airing on Nickelodeon on February 4, 2012. Max co-starred with Keke Palmer in a new TV musical movie for Nickelodeon entitled “RAGS”. A twist on the classic Cinderella tale. Max plays the Cinder''fella'' Charlie Prince, and Keke plays the pop princess. Rags premiered May 28, 2012. The movie also stars Drake Bell, Avan Jogia, and Isaiah Mustafa. Max has appeared multiple times on Nickelodeon's Figure It Out as one of the celebrity panelists. Singing Career Max is a singer and songwriter and already has his own album out called First Encounters. His song Last One Standing which he co-wrote with Matt Wong and Claire Demorest is featured in two episodes on How to Rock and his song “Show You How To Do” which he co-wrote with Ben Charles, is featured on the show “Shake It Up”. Max has teamed up with Kurt Schneider and covered many songs such as Not Over you, It Will Rain, and Breakeven. Max has also teamed up with Victoria Justice and Kurt Schneider (no relation to Max) and created some cover medleys. The first cover was a Bruno Mars medley, consisting of multiple songs by Bruno Mars, which aired on June 23, 2012. The second video was a Maroon 5 medley, consisting of multiple songs by Maroon 5, the cover aired on July 21, 2012. Lulu Antariksa and Chris O'Neal from How to Rock guest starred in the Maroon 5 medley, along with Dillon Lane, from Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. Trivia *His favorite color is purple. *He met Victorious co-stars Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande on Jason Robert Brown's musical production of 13 ''on broadway as an understudy for the role of Malcolm. *He attended a camp called The French Woods Festival of Performing Arts, and while he was there, he was on a production of ''Hair ''and ''Blood Brothers. *He's not related to Dan Schneider, the writer of iCarly and Victorious. *He's Jewish, but had an African coming of age ceremony instead of a Bar Mitzvah. *Lulu Antariksa often refers to him as Elmo, because she says he has a wonderfully accurate Elmo impersonation. *Not only he's a perfect triple threat, but he can beatbox. *He has his own YouTube channel MaxSchneider1. *He sang Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Japesen with Megan and Liz from YouTube. *He sang Payphone by Maroon 5 with Avery and Kurt Hugo Schneider. *He sang We Are Young by Fun with Savannah Outen. *He sang You and I by Ingrid Michaelson with Lulu Antariksa. *He sang Somewhere Only We Know by Keane with Elizabeth Gillies from Victorious. *He did a Bruno Mars medley with Victoria Justice. *He did a Maroon5 medley with Victoria Justice. *He calls his fans "Schneider Monkeys" External Links * Official Website * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * Official YouTube channel * Official MySpace * Official Blogspot * Official Ustream Category:How to Rock Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:1990s births Category:Figure It Out panelists Category:1992 births